dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Modyfikacje
Modyfikacje (skr. Mody) – pliki które umożliwiają modyfikację gry. Można je pobrać z Steam Workshop lub forum Klei. Modyfikacje dzielą się na takie, które modyfikują istniejące już elementy gry oraz na dodające nowe elementy. Oto alfabetyczna lista popularnych modów: Don't Starve A *[[Additional Structures (mod)|'Additional Structures']] - modyfikacja, która dodaje do gry kilka nowych, możliwych do skonstruowania struktur. * [[Additional Equipment (mod)|'Additional Equipment']] - modyfikacja, która dodaje do gry kilka nowych, możliwych do skonstruowania zbroi, hełmów i broni. * Always On Status - Wyświetla zdrowie, głód i psychikę na dole ekranu w formie pasków lub pasków pod sercem reprezentującym zdrowie, pod żołądkiem reprezentującym głód i pod mózgiem reprezentującym zdrowie psychiczne. Pokazuje temperaturę otoczenia. Także pokazuje niegrzeczność. Żeby wybrać czy wolimy pierwszą wersję czy drugą należy po prostu wybrać odpowiedni plik. Pierwsze archiwum zawiera folder z paskami pod ikonami, drugi natomiast małe paski na dole nad ekwipunkiem. Trzecie archiwum z folderem daje ten sam efekt co drugi folder jednak w tym zdrowie jest bardziej wysunięte do góry. Czwarty zawiera tylko powiększone paski. *'Ash Fertilizer' - Pozwala na nawożenie farm lub roślin za pomocą popiołu i dodaje nową farmę zrobioną z popiołu. B *'Backpack Mod ' - Dodaje specjalny, czwarty slot na plecaki, dzięki któremu możemy nosić zbroję i plecak jednocześnie. * Backpack and Amulet Slots - Dodaje dwa specjalne sloty na amulet i plecak. *'Beefalo milk and cheese' - mod dodający mleko możliwe do pozyskania z bawołów oraz przepisy wykorzystujące ten produkt. *'Books Mod -' Pozwala każdej postaci tworzyć i czytać książki. *'Bee Queen' - Modyfikacja dodająca Królowę Pszczół oraz powiązane z nią obiekty i potwory do Don't Starve. * [[Bee Nice|'Bee Nice']] - Mod dodający zastosowanie do kapelusza pszczelarza. Od teraz gdy mamy go na głowie , i zbierzemy miód z ula pszczoły na nas nie wylecą. Kompatybilne z modem Fish Farm. C *'Camp Cuisine -' Ta modyfikacja powstała specjalnie dla kuchcików. Dodaje aż 14 nowych potraw dla Garnka! *'Character Wilton-' Dodaje do gry Wilton'a. Nie musi jeść, ma bardzo małe statystyki - 35 zdrowia psychicznego i życia. Zaczyna z Kościanym Boomerangiem i Kościanym okiem w ekwipunku. *'Check and Mate' - modyfikacja pozwalające stworzenie przekładni i zepsutego mechanicznego, bez potrzeby zejścia do ruin. *'Chester Choice' - modyfikacja dodająca trzy nowe rodzaje Chesterów. *'Chocolate' - Dodaje do gry czekoladę oraz nowe przepisy z nią związane. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Clementine (season 1)' - dodaje do gry nową postać, Clementine. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Craftable Dubloons - '''Modyfikacja umożliwiająca stworzenie dublonów. Tylko *'Craftable Gramophone - Modyfikacja jest o tyle fajna, że pozwala dodać Fonograf Maxwella do stworzenia przez gracza! * '''Craftable Uncraftables! -Pozwala tworzyć takie przedmioty jak Tam O' Shanter, brodę czy mandragorę. * Craftable Gears '''- Umożliwia tworzenie przekładni D *Dark link' - modyfikacja dodająca do gry Bena Drowned znanego z creepypast oraz jego miecz. *'Dawnbreak' - Dodaje do cyklu dnia i nocy ranek; *'Diamond Sword' - Dodaje do gry diamentowy miecz; *'Diggable Reeds' - Pozwala wykopać i przesadzić trzcinę. Trzcinę można posadzić tylko na darni bagiennej. Wymaga nawozu tak jak trawa; *'Display Food Values ' - Kiedy najedziemy kursorem na jakiekolwiek jedzenie (oraz maść, miodowy okład, gruczoł pająka) pokazuje ile leczy zdrowia, głodu i zdrowia psychicznego; *'Divine Rapier v0.2' - modyfikacja dodająca do gry nowy miecz; *'Dr. Wave' - Dodaje nową postać; Dr. Wave. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Dusk and Night Music' - dodaje do gry unikalną muzykę podczas zmierzchu i nocy. E *'Emeralds'- Dodaje do gry nowy surowiec, nowe wytwarzalne przedmioty o nowych właściwościach. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a.. *'Extra Slots'''- Mod dodające slot na plecak, amulet i zbroje oddzielnie. F *'Fast Moving' - modyfikacja umożliwiająca nam szybsze chodzenie po mapie *'Freezer' - modyfikacja dodająca zamrażarkę do gry. *'Friendly Slurper' - modyfikacja dodająca do gry Kościane Oczy pozwalające na posiadanie własnych Ślizgaczy. *'First person mod' - zmienia widok z trzeciej osoby na pierwszą. *'Foxy ' - dodaje do gry nową postać: Foxy'ego z gry Five Nights At Freddy's. *'Fast Travel '- umożliwia szybką podróż za pomocą tabliczki G *'Gem Swords' - Dodaje do gry miecze wytwarzane z klejnotów. *'Gem Rocks' - Dodaje do gry skały, z których łupem są klejnoty. *'Gem Tools mod' - Dodaje do gry narzędzia z kamieni szlachetnych. *'Globalastick's Halloween Mod' - Modyfikacja zmieniająca wygląd niektórych struktur na bardziej Halloween'owe. *'Grounded Camera' - To modyfikacja, która pozwala nam na widok z perspektywy naziemnej. *'Golden Spear' - Dodaje do gry złotą włócznie, która posiada 2 razy większą wytrzymałość niż zwykła i zadaje o 2 punkty więc niż normalna włócznia. *'Gollum '- Dodaje nową postać; Gollum. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a oraz Kuloslav'a. *'Greater Glommer' - Usprawnia pasywne stworzenie - Glommera. H *'Haruz mod -' - Dodaje nową postać - Haruza z psimi uszami i ogonem. I *'Infected Creatures' - Mod zmienia wygląd niektórych stworzeń i łup. *'Issac' - Modyfikacja dodająca nową postać, która to jest nawiązaniem do gry The Binding Of Issac. *'Islands' - Dodaje do gry dwa nowe generatory map, które wytwarzają świat z dużą ilością wysp połączonych tunelami robaka. K * [[Koalefants Family (mod)|'Koalefants Family']] - Mod dodaje małe koalefanty do gry i możliwość ich hodowli. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratorów wiki; Mr. Hastings'a i Brainy. L *'Laxative' - Dodaje do gry środek przeczyszczający. M *'Madman's Fighting Pack' - Pozwala na stworzenie nowych zbroi, oraz broni. Mianowicie 4 nowe miecze, 2 zbroje, i jedną maczugę. Tworzy się je w zakładce "Walka". *'Magic Bottle Lanterns' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry różnokolorowe świecące butelki. *'Magic horn' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry wiele nowych rogów, które posiadają ciekawe właściwości. *'Mastema' - Modyfikacja pozwalająca grać Mastemą, czyli adeptem samej magii koszmaru! Potrafi tworzyć swoje unikatowe, przedmioty z tulecytu. *'Merm Fashion' - Modyfikacja, która wprowadza spotkanie Mermów z różnymi nakryciami głowy. *[[Meteors! (mod)|'Meteors!']] - Modyfikacja dodająca do Don't Starve znane nam z Don't Starve: Razem - meteoryty. *'Miniature Tipi' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry tipi działające na podobnej zasadzie co przybudówka; *'Miniature Yurt ' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry jurtę działającą na podobnej zasadzie co namiot; *'Minimap Hud' - Modyfikacja dodająca nam minimapę. *'More Realistic Honey' - Modyfikacja zmieniająca mechanikę gnicia miodu, nie psuje się on, a krystalizuje. *[[More Plantables (mod)|'More Plantables']] – Modyfikacja wprowadzająca do gry znaczne zmiany związane z roślinami. *'Multiplayer Local Coop : 3 players shared screen' - Modyfikacja, dzięki której można grać we trzech na jednym monitorze. *'MushroomFamily' - Modyfikacja dodający do Don't Starve obiekty takie jak: grzybowe zarodniki, grzybeleuszegrzybowa lampa, światłogrzyb i farmy grzybów. *'My Pets' - mod dodający do gry pupile znane z Don't Starve Together. *'Mystery Kids' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry 4 nowe postacie, które są wzorowane na postaciach z seriali. N *'Not quite Pyro' - Modyfikacja autorstwa Mr.Hastingsa i Kuloslava. Dodaje do gry nową postać Pyro. O *'OPcane - 'Laska otrzymuje właściwości siekiery, kilofa i łopaty. Przyspiesza też znacznie postać. *'Ornamented Vase' - Dodaje do gry nową strukturę. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Original Eyebrella' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry możliwość stworzenia starej wersji Ocznej parasolki. P *'Packim Baggims Choice' - modyfikacja dodająca trzy nowe rodzaje Packim Baggims'ów. *'Path Lights' - modyfikacja, która dodaje światła przydrożne w czterech kolorach. *'Pickle It - '''modyfikacja dodająca nową mechanikę kiszenia i warzywa *'Potion Mod' - Jak sama nazwa może wskazywać, modyfikacja dodaje mikstury. Istnieje ich bardzo dużo. *'Pumpkin Lord' - dodaje do gry nowe wytwarzalne stworzenie obronne. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Puppy Princess' - mod dodaje nową postać do gry; Puppy Princess oraz szeroką gamę przedmiotów i ulepszeń. R *'RPG HUD - Modyfikacja urozmaicająca naszą rozgrywkę. Dzięki niej możemy zwiększyć miejsce w pojemnikach (Skrzynkach i lodówkach), a niektóre wersje, oprócz powiększenia miejsca w pojemnikach, zwiększają miejsce także w ekwipunku; *Realistic Trees' - modyfikacja, dzięki której świerki otrzymują nowy łup w postaci patyków. S *'Santa Mod' - Ta modyfikacja dodaje do gry 3 nowe ubrania w stylu Mikołaja i zmienia trochę wygląd Wilsona. *'Sir Daniel Fortesque' - Mod dodaje na nową postać. Sir Daniela Fortesque z gry MediEvil! Modyfikacja została stworzona przez użytkownika naszej wiki oraz jej administratora. Twórcą jest Mr. Hastings. *'Sollyz Character' - Dodaje nową postać - Sollyz z kocimi uszami i ogonem. *'Spider Blade' - dodaje do gry nowy łup oraz nową wytwarzalną broń. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. * [[Steam Biome (Mod)|'Steam Biome']] - dodaje do gry nowy biom w ruinach, przedmioty, struktury i stworzenia. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez Kuloslav'a oraz administratora wiki, Mr. Hastings'a. *'Steam & Punk' - mod dodaje do gry wiele nowych przedmiotów, nowy łup i pety. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Storm Cellar' - Dodaje do gry piwniczkę, która ma bardzo dużą pojemność. *'Summons' - Dodaje możliwość tworzenia przyjaznych klonów, psów gończych, drzewców, a także latającego płomyczka. Każda postać może sobie również przyprawić brodę. T *'Testing tools and cheat keys' -Klikając F1 włącza nam specjalną opcję, dzięki której możemy spawnować wszystkie przedmioty i stworzenia. Dodaje skróty klawiszowe odpowiadające za: spawn, zmianę pogody, zmianę pory roku itp. *'This Is Lucy - Każdej postaci daje na początek siekierę przypominającą Lucy, jednak ta nazywa się "A horrible... axe". Gdy postać ją ocenia mówi "Siekiera z tajemniczym magicznym efektem". Założenie jej przypomina użycie Gwiezdnego berła. Słychać wtedy krzyk Żywej kłody. Siekiera szybko ścina drzewa. Gdy nią ścinamy słyszymy dźwięk Człowieka Orkiestry. Siekiera wypuszcza iskierki, a podczas ścinania drzew również słychać krzyk Żywej kłody. *Thunder Party' - Modyfikacja dodająca nowe postacie, zjawiska, stworzenia oraz przedmioty do świata Don't Starve. *'Tiny Alchemy Powers Synthisis' - mod dodający szeroką gamę przedmiotów, struktur, receptur oraz zmian w generacji świata. *'Too Many Items' - Modyfikacja umożliwiająca zdobycie jakichkolwiek rzeczy, zrespienie jakiegoś moba i wybudowanie danej struktury. U *'Unlock all released characters' - Odblokowuje wszystkie postacie w grze. *'UP & Away ' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry postać Winnie oraz możliwość podróżowania do podniebnego królestwa. W *'Waiter 101' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry nowe owoce, warzywa oraz potrawy. *'Waverly the Bewitched' - modyfikacja dodająca do gry postać Waverly. Jest ona wiedźmą, która potrafi przywoływać stwory do pomocy. *'Weston' - to modyfikacja, która wprowadza nam do gry nową postać - wędrującego kaktusa. *'Where's My Beefalo' - to modyfikacja, która pokazuje na mapie bawoły i wiele innych. *'Where's My Giants?-' - to modyfikacja która pokazuje giganty na mapie. *'Where's Rabbit Hole' - to modyfikacja, która pokazuje nam na minimapie, gdzie znajdują się królicze nory. *'William J. Danninghar' - modyfikacja dodająca do gry nową postać; *'Wilsdow' - modyfikacja dodająca kuzynkę Webbera - czarną wdowę o imieniu Wilsdow. *'Wilson's Cabin' - modyfikacja wprowadzająca do gry dom. *'Wisteria the herbalist - modyfikacja dodająca nową postać - zielarkę. *Wloe' - dodaje do gry nową postać; Wloe. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a oraz Kuloslava. *'Wolfgang Classic-' modyfikacja zmieniająca cechy i statystyki Wolfganga. *'Working Signposts -''' to modyfikacja, która pozwala nam pisać na tabliczkach. *'Writhe -' to modyfikacja, która wprowadza nam do gry nową postać - chłopca-halucynację. *'Wurbert -' to modyfikacja, która wprowadza nam do gry nową postać - bałwanka o imieniu Wurbert. Z *'Zainfekowane stworzenia' - modyfikacja zmieniająca w Don't Starve niektóre stworzenia oraz ich łupy. Modyfikacja została stworzona, aby nadać dodatkowego, mrocznego klimatu do świata gry. Oznacza to, iż mod nie zmienia zachowania, czy też działania tych stworzeń. Don't Starve Razem B *'Better pet -' Modyfikacja dodająca specjalne cechy naszym pupilom. E *'Extended Indicators WIP -' mod optymalizujący wyświetlanie się ikony gracza. W *'Waiter 101' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry nowe owoce, warzywa oraz potrawy. Galeria przykładowych modyfikacji IK.png|Nowa ikona w modyfikacji "Backpack mod" SC2.png|Opis używania modyfikacji "Testing tools" Sc3.png|Pokaz spawnowania modyfikacją "Testing tools" Ikony.png|Ikony w modyfikacji "Always On Status" Wendy korzystająca z książki.png|Wendy korzystająca z książki dzięki modyfikacji "Books Mod" Wykopana trzcina.png|Wykopana trzcina dzięki modfyikacji "Diggable Reeds" Kategoria:Modyfikacje